popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel
Lyrics Nihongo 　床に転がる砂時計　折れ曲がった秒針 　歯車の外れた振り子　そう　時を刻む黒髪 　波にたゆたう難宮に　しまい込んだ明日 　陽は昇りまだ沈めど　降り積もりだけの今日 　時を止めたのは　少女自身でした（ナニモホシクナイ） 　"何も失くしたくない"大人になること拒んだ 　それでも　少女は"砂は落ちる" 　長い髪を解き　忘れた時間に逆らうように　髪を切る 　涙が作る時の隙間　静かに沈んでい Romaji yuka ni korogaru sunadokei oremagatta byoushin haguruma no hazureta furiko sou toki wo kizamu kurokami nami ni tayutau rikyuu ni shimaikonda ashita hi wa nobori mada shizumedo furitsumoru dake no kyou toki wo tometa no wa shoujo jishin deshita (nani mo hoshikunai) "nani mo nakushitakunai" otona ni naru koto kobanda soredemo shoujo ni "suna wa ochiru" nagai kami wo toki nagareta jikan ni sakarau you ni kami wo kiru namida ga tsukuru toki no sukima shizuka ni shizundeyuku English Translation An hourglass rolling on the floor, a hand of clock bended back and forth A pendulum separated from the cogwheel, and the black hair that tells time A palace swaying on waves, tomorrow is locked away in it The sun rises, and it sets again, today that merely piles up The one who stopped time was the girl herself (I don’t wish for anything) "Not wanting to lose anything", she refused to be an adult Even so, for the girl, "sands of time fall" Letting her long hair loose, as if defying the flow of time, she cuts her hair And tears up into the gap of time; she sinks quietly Long Version 　床に転がる砂時計　折れ曲がった秒針 　歯車の外れた振り子　そう　時を刻む黒髪 　波にたゆたう難宮に　しまい込んだ明日 　陽は昇りまだ沈めど　降り積もりだけの今日 　時を止めたのは　少女自身でした（ナニモホシクナイ） 　"何も失くしたくない"大人になること拒んだ 　それでも　少女は"砂は落ちる" 　長い髪を解き　忘れた時間に逆らうように　髪を切る 　涙が作る時の隙間　静かに沈んでいく 　高く聳える城壁　明日のない迷宮 　振り出しに続く螺旋　そう　肩に揺れる黒髪 　波にゆらめく揺り籠　膨らみゆくその胸 　月は姿を変えれど　繰り返すだけの今日 　瞳閉じたのは　少女自身でした（ナニモミタクナイ） 　"何も忘れたくない"過去になること恐れた 　それでも　少女に"針は進む" 　床に散らばった　今日から零れて過去になった　髪を梳く 　月が遮る涙の跡　静かに刻んでいく 　囁く歌声　遠い日の今日に聴いた母の子守唄 　涙が作る時の隙間　静かに沈んでいく Long Romaji Long Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. yuka ni korogaru sunadokei oremagatta byoushin haguruma no hazureta furiko sou toki wo kizamu kurokami nami ni tayutau rikyuu ni shimaikonda ashita hi wa nobori mada shizumedo furitsumoru dake no kyou toki wo tometa no wa shoujo jishin deshita (nani mo hoshikunai) "nani mo nakushitakunai" otona ni naru koto kobanda soredemo shoujo ni "suna wa ochiru" nagai kami wo toki nagareta jikan ni sakarau you ni kami wo kiru namida ga tsukuru toki no sukima shizuka ni shizundeyuku takaku sobieru jouheki asu no nai meikyuu furidashi ni tsuzuku rasen sou kata ni yureru kurokami nami ni yurameku yurikago fukuramiyuku sono mune tsuki wa sugata wo kaeredo kurikaesu dake no kyou hitomi tojita no wa shoujo jishin deshita (nani mo mitakunai) "nani mo wasuretakunai" kako ni naru koto wo osoreta sore demo shoujo ni "hari wa susumu" yuka ni chirabatta kyou kara koborete kako ni natta kami wo suku tsuki ga saegiru namida no ato shizuka ni kizandeiku sasayaku utagoe tooi hi no kyou ni kiita haha no komoriuta namida ga tsukuru toki no tsukima shizuka ni shizundeiku Long English Translation An hourglass rolling on the floor, a hand of clock bended back and forth A pendulum separated from the cogwheel, and the black hair that tells time A palace swaying on waves, tomorrow is locked away in it The sun rises, and it sets again, today that merely piles up The one who stopped time was the girl herself (I don’t wish for anything) "Not wanting to lose anything", she refused to be an adult Even so, for the girl, "sands of time fall" Letting her long hair loose, as if defying the flow of time, she cuts her hair And tears up into the gap of time; she sinks quietly A rampart soaring high, a maze without tomorrow A spiral that goes on back to its beginning, and the black hair that sways from her shoulder A cradle swinging on waves, her chest puffs up The moon changes its shape, today that merely repeat The one who closed her eyes was is the girl herself (I don’t want to see anything) "Not wanting to forget anything", she was afraid of becoming a thing of past Even so, for the girl, "clock hands advance" Scattered on the floor spilling from today Untangling her hair that has become a past, the moon obstructs the traces of her tears Carving it quietly Soft singing voice for today of the distant days, a mother’s lullaby that she used to hear She tears up and into the gap of time, she sinks quietly Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Rapunzel, titled Rapunzel ~original long ver.~, can be found on the pop'n music 13 カーニバル AC ♡ CS pop'n music 11 original soundtrack. *A bossa arrangement of Rapunzel by Studio Bongo Mango, featuring vocals by Sana, can be found on the pop'n music Café music selection album. Trivia *To unlock Rapunzel in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, you must: **Be on the pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ song category. **Press the left green button 11 times to scroll to the pop'n music 1~3 category **Press the right green button 11 times to scroll back to the pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ category. **If done correctly, a sound will play. Clear any song, and Rapunzel will be available in the SECRET category for your next Stage. Music Comment Even if I stop, I cannot stop the world... Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 Category:Pop'n Music 11 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 CS Songs Category:MAKI Songs Category:Tatsuya Mizuno Songs Category:Ayako Masuda Songs